Save Me
by Sebi
Summary: JoACBG! After making the decision to support Adam's relationship with Iris, God gives Joan an assignment that could make all the difference in a broken heart.
1. The Assignment

Save Me

Rating: PG-13

Paring: JoA/CBG (kind of)  
Disclaimer: I do not own Joan of Arcadia or Kris Lemche (aka CBG)! As much as I would like to I don't, so please don't sue.

Warnings: Some mention of child abuse, and minor swearing.

Authors Notes: This is my first attempt at fan fiction so if I suck I apologize. And if there is anyone that likes this story and is interested in bettaing or contributing in any way I would really love the input. On with the fic!

Chapter 1 (The Assignment)

* * *

"Adam! The least you can do is let me explain!"

Joan knew that the middle of a crowded hall was probably not the best place to have this conversation, but it she had any hope of salvaging their already strained friendship it was now or never.

Though, judging by the look on Adam's face as he turned to her anger flashing in his eyes; never might not have been such a bad idea.

"Explain what exactly _JOAN_! How you've been acting like a jealous ex every time you see Iris and me together? Or why you felt the need to smash my sculpture? Or better yet why you lead me on all that time only to run away when I tell you I have feelings for you? So please explain it to me, because I really want to know."

Joan couldn't help feeling ill that Adam actually believed she would intentionally hurt him like that. 'Well its not like you haven't given him plenty of reason to doubt you,' a little voice inside her head reminded her irritably.

"Adam I…I never meant to lead you on, and I already explained about the sculpture. I was trying to stop you from throwing your life away and I know I could have found a better way to do that but...Alright now I'm rambling, but no matter what it may seem like I do care about you, more than you'll ever know," Joan raised her hand to forestall any comments from Adam before continuing. "And I know it's too late, but I guess what I'm trying to say is that…I'm happy for you Adam."

"Happy for me?" Adam just gaped at her like a fish out of water, obviously stunned by her confession.

"After everything you've been through you deserve to be happy, and if Iris makes you happy then that's all that matters."

"What are you getting at Joan?"

"I want us to be friends again, like we used to be."

Tears were clouding her vision by now, making it hared to see through the haze. "I'm sorry Adam, I'm so sorry for everything I've done to make you lose your trust in me. Can't we just start over?"

Softening at her tears, Adam allowed his anger to dissipate somewhat.

"I don't know Joan, I don't know if I can go back. Just give me some time, yo. Maybe then we can talk."

Without a backward glance he turned and walked away.

Drying her eyes Joan watched Adam disappear into the crowded hallway. "At least this day can't get any worse." She whispered quietly to no one in particular.

"Hello, Joan."

'I spoke to soon,' she thought bitterly. She turned to face the familiar figure of God in his CuteBoy form leaning against a nearby set of lockers.

An all too familiar shiver of attraction raced down her spine at the site of him, but was quickly stomped on by her rising temper.

"You! This is all your fault!" Joan accused, jabbing a finger into his surprisingly solid chest for emphasis.

"If you hadn't told me to stop Adam from entering the art show none of this would have happened. Adam and I would still be friends and I wouldn't be standing in the middle of the hallway yelling at the top of my lungs, embarrassing my self in front of the whole school…" Joan finished lamely, blushing scarlet at the looks her little out burst had earned her from passing students.

"Are you done yet?" He ventured quietly, amusement dancing in his honey colored eyes.

"Yes..."

"Good, than I have an assignment for you."

"Oh Joy." She cheered sarcastically.

Ignoring her comment, CutBoy God continued, "There's going to be a new student joining your AP Chemistry class today, I want you to befriend him."

"Didn't we do this already, and if memory serves that didn't turn out too well considering I was held at gun point!" Although Joan knew her date with Steve was hardly the same thing, she was in no mood to cut 'him' any slack.

Smiling patently, he leaned back against the lockers casually crossing his corduroy covered arms over his chest.

"You can always say no, Joan."

Sighing pitifully, Joan relented. "No I can't, because if I say no than some poor kid's life's going to be ruined or worse yet the school will get shot up and it will be all my fault."

"All actions have consequences."

Joan threw her hands up in defeat, barking a "Fine, I'll do it!" over her shoulder before flouncing down the hall muttering under her breath about 'snippy deities and their stupid assignments.'

"Oh and one more thing Joan!" He called out after her retreating form. He waited until she turned before allowing a knowing smirk to settle across his handsome face.

"Whatever you do, don't faint."

Joan just stared after him in confusion.


	2. Eric Wyatt

**Well I sent this out to be bettaed a few days ago but haven't heard anything back so I guess you guys are just going to have to forgive the mistakes. **

Chapter 2 (Eric Wyatt)

* * *

Still confused by Gods parting comment, Joan wondered in to AP Chem noticing with no small amount of pain that Adam had opted to sit up front with Dexter Parker; the biggest nerd in class, rather than be near Joan.

Avoiding Grace's questioning look Joan took her seat praying that this day would just end so she could go home and wallow in self pity in peace.

Thankfully, Ms. Lishcak gave them a few worried looks but otherwise chose not to question the teens on their new seating arrangements. Unfortunately for Joan, Grace wasn't so accommodating.

"Hey Girardi, what's up with Rove's sudden migration to loser-ville? The arctic winds coming off you two are giving me frostbite. "

"Just leave it alone for now Grace, I'll explain later"

Close to tears Joan just buried her head in her hands. Between Adam's sudden seating change and Grace's ever-tactful line of questioning, this was quickly shaping up to be the worst day of her life.

As if to further prove her point Ms. Lishcak moved to the front of the class calling for everyone's attention.

"Alright class we have a new student joining us today…"

Joan groaned, earning her a few strange looks from Grace but she paid them no attention. Choosing instead to delay the inevitable, she kept her head buried ignoring the dark haired figure entering the class room.

"Class I'd like you to welcome Eric Wyatt. He'll be joining us for the remainder of the year."

After some persistent nudging from Grace, Joan finally dared a glance at her newest assignment.

Her jaw hit the desk a second later.

Standing at the front of the class as if he didn't have a care in the world was none other than CuteBoy God, only not CuteBoy God.

Joan was in shock, aside from slightly longer hair brushing his ears and a complete lack of corduroy this boy was the exact duplicate of 'him'. Right down to a pair of warm honey colored eyes staring right back at her…snapping out of her trance Joan quickly looked away realizing she'd been caught staring. Only to find Grace watching her reaction with a smirk plastered on her smug face.

"Haha, like what you see Joan?" Grace teased, only laughing harder as Joan turned an even brighter shade of maroon. Glaring at her friend, Joan mouthed for Grace to 'shut up' before turning her attention back to the front.

"Well why don't we find you a seat Eric?" Ms. Lishcak chirped happily.

Joan could only stare on in horror as Grace raised her hand offering up the empty set next to her, "Ms. Lishcak, we have an open seat back here if he doesn't mind slumming with the girls."

**I want to thank everyone who reviewed, I really appreciate that all of you took the time to tell me what you thought. And because I appreciate it so much I wont apologize if anyone is disappointed in my little twist. It may not be exactly what I promised but I promise you will get more story out of me this way. ;-) **


	3. Strike One

**Once again thank you everyone for reviewing, I love the feedback. It makes me want to write faster...hint, hint. ;-) And just incase anyone cares I tend to go back and update/rewrite previous chapters when I'm bored so it might help to go back and read chapters periodically. Ok, on with chapter three...**

Chapter 3 (Strike One)

* * *

_"Ms. Lishcak, we have an open seat back here if he doesn't mind slumming with the girls."_

Shrugging, Eric took the offered seat not even sparing a glace at the slightly flushed girl to his right; or at the death glares the dark haired kid in the front row was sending his way.

He was used to this kind of attention, girls blushed and fell all over themselves until they realized he wasn't interested or, that he was nothing more than a loser from the wrong side of the tracks, whichever came first. As for the guys, Eric had been on the receiving end of the 'stay away from my girl' speech more times than he could count. From the looks of things, Arcadia High wasn't going to be any different.

"Alright class now that we have that settled lets begin."

Tuning out the rest of the lecture Eric pulled out his notebook, scribbling down a few lyrics floating around in his head. Engrossed in his writing Eric didn't seem to notice the sideways glances being thrown his way every few minutes.

Joan was trying to pay attention to the lecture, really she was, but she just couldn't resist glancing at this _Eric_, still not sure if he was really there or if her eyes were playing tricks on her. After all it wouldn't be the first time Joan had fantasized about God incorporating him self into her life in this particular form. In fact she had fantasized about this exact situation more times than she would care to admit.

"Joan? Joan! Hey earth to Joan, wake up!" Grace practically screamed in her ear.

So lost in thought, Joan hadn't heard the bell ring; signaling the end of class. Realizing that Eric wasn't beside her anymore, her head snapped up just in time to catch a glimpse of his dark head before he disappeared out the door.

As if by instinct Joan jumped to her feet grabbing her things in her haste before running after him, leaving a confused Grace and a very irritated Adam in her wake.

"What just happened here, yo?" Adam asked gruffly, walking up to Grace.

"I'm not sure, but I've got a better question for you. What the hell is going on between you and Girardi, Rove?" Backing up a few steps at her somewhat hostile tone, Adam rubbed his eyes tiredly. Not really wanting to explain what he himself didn't yet understand.

It had all seemed to make sense at the time, but now he wasn't sure of anything anymore. He had been angry with Joan when he agreed to go out with Iris, and although he did like her, his feelings for Joan just wouldn't go away. Now after seeing Joan's reaction to this new guy, Adam was beginning to think his decision to put some space between them wasn't such a good idea.

"I just needed some space to figure a few things out, that's all. "

Grace just stared at him for a few moments, unsure if she should hit him upside the head for being so dense or just let things play out on their own.

Deciding on the latter, Grace left him with some advice, "Well you better figure it out soon Rove, because you never know when someone might come along and take your place."

There was no missing the implication behind her words. His time was running out fast and Adam was left to wonder when his life had become so complication.

* * *

Once out the door Joan darted her eyes up and down the halls, searching for any sign of which way Eric had gone. Spotting him a little ways down she quickly moved after him fighting her way through the sea of students.

"Excuse me, I need to get thro-" before Joan could finish her sentence, she was pushed from behind sending her crashing forward.

Bracing herself for impact, Joan was pleasantly surprised when- instead of the floor- she fell right into a pair of strong arms. Peaking one her eye open she found herself staring down at a white T-shirt and her own hands grasping onto the black button-up worn over it. Finally daring a glance up into possibly the most beautiful pair of honey coated eyes that she had ever seen, Joan blushed ten shades of red seeing Eric Wyatt grinning down at her.

"Are you alright?" He asked softly.

Even his voice was the same she noticed absently, shivering slightly as the smooth sound washed over her.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Good, than could you let go." He gestured to her death grip on his shirt.

Jumping back as if burnt, Joan quickly disentangled herself. _Now this isn't awkward at all_. Straitening her shirt she looked around for her bag, spotting it at her feet she snatched it up- almost losing her balance in the process- before turning back to him.

"Oh sorry about that," she apologized with a winning smile screwed in place. "By the way, I'm Joan Girardi. I'm in your Chemistry class...I was sitting right next to you," she elaborated, at his blank look.

"I remember, you were staring at me through half the class." The softness from a moment ago was gone, replaced by an almost bored tone.

"Yeah, sorry about that, you look a lot like someone I know. So I just wanted to welcome you to Arcadia and offer my services if you need someone to show you around. Or since it's your first day, you're welcome to sit with Grace and I at lunch. You know, so you don't have to sit alone." Wow this guy was good; throughout her entire speech he hadn't so much as blinked, he simply stood there staring at her as if she weren't even there.

Finally, one dark eyebrow arched and a slow smile spread across his lips. Leaning toward her slightly, purposely invading her personal space he whispered a soft, "No thanks," before skillfully stepping around her.

"Wow." Was all Joan could manage, eyes fixed on the dark figure walking away from her.

Now if only she could remember how to breathe.


	4. Strike Two

**Wow, it's been years since I updated this fic. I wanted to thank everyone who has reviewed over the years and encouraged me to continue. I really appreciate all of you and that is why I am going to try to continue this fic. Even though I must admit that my interest in the show had diminished over the years. So with this knowledge please excuse me if I get some of the details of the show wrong.**

**Love to all and let the show continue.**

Chapter 4 (Strike Two)

* * *

Joan spent the rest of the afternoon avoiding Grace and particularly Adam. After their little 'talk' that morning, Joan wasn't sure she could take seeing him and Iris together right now. Not to mention meeting Eric had seemed to add a whole new level of confusion to her life.

Walking home, Joan absently kicked at a stone before glancing up as she passed the park. She smiled lightly seeing a mother pushing her daughter on the swings, their faces aglow with happiness. Turning away from the happy site Joan spotted a familiar figure reclining on a bench up ahead.

"This can not be happening." Joan practically growled under her breath. Fists clenched as if for battle, Joan tried to resist the temptation to reach out and smack that ever-present smirk right off his pretty little face.

"Hello Joan. How was your day?"

"God?" She questioned reaching his side.

"Yes, Joan?"

"Oh just making sure it's really you, it's hard to tell now-a-days with your _double_ running around!" She all but screamed, gaining them the attention of the entire playground for a moment.

Laughing lightly, God chose to ignore her little outburst and motioned for Joan to have a seat next to him instead. She ignored his gesture; instead she continued to stand before him expectantly.

"So!" She demanded after a few moments. "Who is he? And why dose he look like you?"

Unfazed by her outburst he regarded her calmly for a moment before replying in his usual nonchalant manner. "His name is Eric Wyatt and he doesn't look like me Joan. I, in this form; look like him. "

"You're being evasive! Why do you always have to be evasive? Can't you just answer my questions for once? Is that really so hard?"

Joan hadn't planed on whining at him twice in one day but he was really pushing his luck today, she reasoned petulantly.

He watched her semi temper-tantrum with an expression that could only be described as tolerant. Sighing in resignation he indulged her a moment, "Fine, you want to know why If you were going to meet Eric, did I appear to you in this form that first day on the bus? You already know the answer Joan. Remember, 'you see me as you want to see me'. You chose to see this form Joan, not I. "

"So that's it. I choose to see you…" She said, motioning to his lounging form.

Smiling, he nodded his head in answer and once again motioned for her to have a seat next to him, begrudgingly she sat.

Allowing her a few moments to calm her self, he repeated his question from earlier. "How was your day?"

"I thought God knew everything." Joan challenged childishly.

"I do know everything Joan, but since you so obviously need to vent…" He teased, shaking his head fondly at the picture she made. Slumped low on the bench, arms crossed stubbornly over her chest with an adorable pout gracing her lower lip, she was the perfect picture of a petulant child.

"Well maybe I wouldn't need to vent if you would just leave me alone," Joan bristled, "but since you want to know so much. He blew me off!" Seeming to deflate at this. Feeling dejected Joan sank lower sill on the bench; if only she could melt into the wood work and pretend this day never happened. _Just a few more hours._

She didn't know why, considering she had only just met him, but Eric's semi-rejection had cut deeper then she had anticipated. Not in the same way that Adam's cutting remarks from earlier had hurt, but the encounter still left her feeling queasy inside.

"So, you try again." He offered casually after a moment. Noticing her doubtful stare he continued, "I never said this would be easy, Joan. All I ask is that you try. Keep your eyes open and in time this will all make sense. "

"What will make sense?"

He didn't reply he just smiled his usual smile before standing to leave.

"Ok that's it!" She called out suddenly, halting him in his retreat. "If anyone is going to be walking away it is going to be me! Not that you, I mean Eric, or wait…maybe you. Oh who cares! Not that this form, yeah this form doesn't have a nice butt and all but I have seen it walking away from me one to many times today. So good bye!" Before Joan had time to consider her words she quickly turned and ran in the opposite direction.

After she had gone God just stood there for a moment, grinning to himself.

"Soon…" He whispered before disappearing.

* * *

Thursday morning had dawned all to quickly for Joan's liking. After her oh so humiliating parting comments to God yesterday, Joan had spent the better part of the evening banging her head against her bedroom wall. With a pounding -but well deserved- head ache Joan had fallen asleep wondering if one could really be condemned to hell for admiring Gods ass.

The only good part about her evening had been that she had managed to temporarily forget about Adam and Iris, well that was until she had spotted the couple cuddling on the steps as she entered school. Growling in frustration Joan quickly made her way past the oblivious couple; hot tears ran unbidden down her cheeks as she hurried unseeing toward her first class.

Tears obscuring her vision, Joan didn't see the dark figure walking toward her until she had run straight into him. In a now familiar scene books went flying and once again Joan found herself caught in two strong arms preventing her from kissing the floor for a second time in the last 24 hours.

Once reality set in Joan glanced up and immediately wished she had just decided to stay in bed this morning. Setting her self-right, Joan put on a stunning smile and prepared for round two.

"Eric! Hi…we should really stop meeting this way, don't you think?" Joan chirped, really hoping she didn't sound too much like an over eager puppy. Apparently she did.

"Yeah, or maybe you should learn to watch where you're walking." He bit back, but there was softness to his eyes that soothed the harsh sting of his words.

A softness that helped to repress the sudden urge to start crying yet _again._ She would not give up, she was on a mission from God and Joan would be damned if she gave up this easily. Joan turned the smile up a notch, praying her face wouldn't crack under the strain.

"Yeah, I'll keep that in mind. So have you reconsidered my offer?"

Momentarily disarmed by her mega watt smile, Eric yet again prepared himself to give this strange girl the brush off. "Look I'm not sure why you can't seem to take a hint, but let me be clear…I'm not interested. So, if you'll excuse me I have to get to class."

Watching him breeze by her once again Joan was forced to consider a point that she had never given much thought to before this moment, was she really that unappealing to the male half of the population? Or was Eric Wyatt really that much of a jerk?

Shaking her head, she decided that that was one line of questioning that was far to depressing to contemplate at a time like this. Besides, Eric being a jerk was far more likely to be the case, right?

Putting on her best happy face, Joan started to make her way to class before she ended up with detention. Now wouldn't that just be the perfect end to an otherwise splendid day. As she started to walk, she noticed a piece of paper fall out of Eric's pocket as he continued to stalk away from her.

Quickly she moved forward to retrieve the aforementioned piece of paper before it could be carried away by the wind. She picked it up and opened the piece of plain notebook paper to find the words 'The Haven, Thursday 8:30PM' scrolled across the sheet.

Thursday was today, and what was The Heaven?

* * *

"Hey Grace, have you ever heard of The Heaven?" Joan questioned lightly as they exited second period a few hours later.

Now subtly was not her strong suit, but in this situation Joan thought it best to attempt to seem as disinterested in her own question as possible. Judging from the look of skepticism that Grace was sending her way, she had obviously failed miserably. Oh well, it wouldn't be the first time.

"Yeah I've heard of it. The Heaven is this bar/ nightclub down on 5th street. Why do you ask Girardi?" Grace inquired in her typical abrasive manner.

"Oh no reason…"

Thankfully before Grace could question her any further the bell rang and Joan was left to her thoughts. 5th street, wasn't that where that guy got popped for selling drugs last week? Could Eric be meeting someone at the Heaven to buy or sell drugs tonight? Is this why God had asked her to befriend Eric, to stop him from going down the path of crime?

Well I guess there is only one way to find out.


	5. The Haven

**And once again it had been years since I have up dated but I finally finished this chapter and I am actually fairly happy with it. I hope everyone enjoys and as always please review!**

**P.S: Thank you to everyone who has continued to add me to their author alert, favorite story, and reviewed over the years and especially over the last few months. **

**Oh and this has not been betaed, so any mistakes are mine and I apologize for my poor grammar and spelling. **

**Song: Quasimodo by Lifehouse **

Chapter 5 (The Heaven)

* * *

"Well this isn't what I was expecting." Joan sighed to her self standing out side the brightly lit club.

Not that that was unusual these days, Joan reflected. Life, as of late had become one long string of unexpected and down right unwanted events in the last few months. And its all in thank to the original 'Major Pain' him self. That's right, you guessed it, God. Oh how she loathed him sometimes.

It hadn't been as hard as she had thought to convince her parents to let her stay out past curfew on a school night. She gave them a well rehearsed line about needing to study for her upcoming English test with Grace. With a few well placed lines about trying to improve her GPA so that she might get into a 'good' collage, Joan was home free. Who knew that duping the chief of police would be that easy?

Now she was hiding behind an old run down Chevy trying to figure out how to get by the rather large and intimidating bouncer guarding the entrance into The Haven.

The club was not quite what she had been expecting ether, not that she has a lot of experience when it came to clubs/bars but still…she had watched enough prime-time television to form a solid idea in her head as to what such an establishment should look like. The clientele looked well groomed and not at all drug dealer-ish. Once again not that she knew what a drug dealer looked like considering they came in all shapes and sizes of creepy.

A minuet later she was pulled out of her pointless musing when she spotted Eric approach the previously mentioned large and intimidating bouncer at the door. By now she had already used her- cough - impressive deductive skills, to deduce that you had to be over 21 to enter this particular seedy club. Seeing as how everyone that had entered had produced an ID, but she watched as Eric just strolled by with nothing more than a tip of his head.

Now she was confused and did she mention that that was so not fair that it be so easy for him while she was stuck out in the cold. Not good at all.

Deciding that now was her best shot at sneaking into the club as the seedy bouncer man was distracted by the leggy blond he was currently chatting up, Joan quickly slipped in behind a group of what she assumed were regulars as the bouncer didn't so much as blink when they strolled in.

The theme from Mission Impossible played though her head on repeat. Yes she was very stealthy- or maybe not- as she not so gracefully tripped over a well placed step right inside the entrance. Recovering her balance she quickly plastered herself to the nearest wall.

Had the Hulk- as she had dubbed the bouncer- heard or seen her? Her eyes darted back and forth, but when no one appeared to drag her way she relaxed. Only then she realized just how stupid she must look clinging to a way for dear life. Thankfully it appeared that no one had noticed her klutz attack. Yay her!

'Ok Joan, just calm down and try to blend.' Taking a deep breath, she told herself to just relax and look for Eric. Deciding that laying low would be best, she slipped into the closest secluded table she could locate.

As previously mentioned the Haven was not what she had been expecting. It was dark and smoky sure, but the tables and floors were clean and no one seemed particularly drunk. There were a few groups of people talking near a small stage and a few loners nursing their drinks scattered here and there. Nothing particularly out of the ordinary, but no Eric. She hadn't imagined him, of that she was sure. Just then a heavy set man in an ill fighting suit stepped onto the stage tapping the microphone drawing the attention of the crowd. Joan noticed for the first time that the stage was set for a performance.

"Thank you everyone for coming out tonight. I hope you enjoy the show."

Short, sweet, and to the point. Joan continued to scan the crowd when applause erupted all around her. Glancing at the stage she was shocked to see none other than Eric step out on stage. A hand risen in thanks and caring an acoustic guitar he quickly took a seat on a low stool front and center. Adjusting the microphone he quietly thanked the crowed before he began to gently strummed his guitar. The band picked up behind him setting a hard yet haunting beat that was followed by Eric's smoky voice. Within seconds the entire club, Joan included, were entranced by his voice and poetic lyrics.

_you can be right  
and I'll be real  
honesty won't be a pain that you'll have to feel  
cause I don't need your approval  
to find my worth  
I'm trapped inside of my own mind  
afraid to open my eyes cause of what I'd find and I  
don't want to live like this anymore_

_there goes my pain_  
_there goes my chains_  
_did you see them falling_  
_because this feeling_  
_that has no meaning_

_there goes the world_  
_off of my shoulders_  
_there goes the world_  
_off of my back_  
_there it goes_

_does it scare you that I can  
be something different than you  
would it make you feel more comfortable if I wasn't  
you can't control me  
and you can't take away from me who I am_

Joan was in complete aw of the man before her. The combination of his deep voice and the powerful nature of the lyrics left Joan breathless. There was so much emotion and meaning behind every word that if left Joan wondering as to the intended target of Eric's declaration of personal and emotional independence. What was the real reason she was given this assignment?

_there goes my pain  
there goes my chains  
did you see them falling  
because this feeling  
that has no meaning  
_

_there goes the world  
off of my shoulders  
there goes the world  
off of my back  
you can't change me  
you can't break me_

_there goes the world_  
_off of my shoulders_  
_there goes the world_  
_off of my back_

_have you ever felt_  
_like your only comfort was your cage_  
_you're not alone_  
_I've felt the same as you_  
_have you ever felt_  
_like your secrets give you away_  
_you're not alone_  
_I've been there too_  
_cause everyone is looking_  
_and everyone is laughing but I think_  
_everyone feels the same_  
_everybody wants to feel ok_  
_everybody wants to_  
_everybody wants to feel_

Half way through the song Eric's fathomless eyes passed over the crowed and settled directly on her. Opps! Caught red handed. She was held fixed by the intensity of his gaze. He continued to sing out his pain, his eyes never once straying from Joan's.

_there goes my pain_  
_there goes my chains_  
_did you see them falling_  
_because this feeling_  
_that has no meaning_

_there goes the world_  
_off of my shoulders_  
_there goes the world_  
_off of my back_  
_cause I don't want it_  
_I don't want it_  
_you can't change me_  
_you can't break me_

_there goes the world_  
_off of my shoulders_  
_there goes the world_  
_off of my back_  
_there it goes_

When the song ended and the crowed had sung their praises for his amazing performance, Eric locked eyes on her once more and made his way over to her little hidey hole with a defiant swagger to his walk.

"Well, well, well…who do we have here? My overly friendly neighborhood stalker." His words were casual as was his stance leaning against the side of her booth, but his meaning was clear. The fogy feeling that had settled over her during his perforce evaporated leaving her nerves feeling frayed, and a knot the size of Texas formed in the pit of her stomach. This was not going to be good.

"Would you believe that I come here often?" She tried for levity offering her best winning smile but he wasn't buying it in the least. Damn, she really had to work on that smile thing. It was so not winning over the masses today.

He laughed mirthlessly. "Not on your life sunshine. Try again."

"Fine, when you walked way from me yesterday you dropped a piece of paper that had 'The Haven, Thursday 8:30PM' written on it and I just thought…that maybe you were meeting someone to sell drugs or something. So I followed you here and now that I've told you all of that I just realized how ridiculous it all sounds…" Joan really just needed to learn to keep her mouth closed sometimes.

"Wait", he said throwing up a hand to stop her continuously moving mouth, "You thought I was a drug dealer? What is wrong with you?"

Joan jumped to explain when it looked like he might call the bouncer over any second and have her thrown out of the cub on her ass or worse call her parents.

"Look, I'm sorry ok. I have this really bad tendency to jump to conclusions that are totally off the wall and then I wined up in these really embracing situations like now and…The moral to this crazy story is, that I'm really sorry for thinking that you were a drug dealer and following you to this club…and would you please stop looking at me like I'm crazy."

Although he knew he should be furious that this obviously mentally disturbed girl had fallowed him to the club but in that moment watching her, he couldn't help but laugh at her antics. She looked so afraid of what he might say or do next that he couldn't help but take pity on her. There was a little voice in the back of his head whispering that she wasn't as crazy as her actions suggested and that he should give her a second chance.

"Do you always ramble this much or am I just lucky?" He grinned showing a hint of a dimple on his left cheek.

Trying not to be simultaneously offended by his statement and dazzled by his ever charming laugh, Joan- in the interest of self preservation- quickly changed the topic to his performance.

"Yeah I tend to talk allot when I'm nerves, but enough about me. I really liked your song by the way. It was really um…deep." She finished flatly. He unnerved her in a way that no one else, except for maybe God him self had ever managed.

Once again he just stared at her, his dark eyes seeming to analyze her as if he could figure her out if he just looked close enough. After a few more nerve racking minuets he seemed satisfied with what he found. His posture relaxed and a slow smile appeared as he settled in the opposite side of the booth from her. Joan was struck by how different he looked when he smiled. His entire face lit up, his eyes seemed lighter, and his high cheek bones appeared sharper, he looked younger in general. Smiling was a good look for him she concluded.

The laugh that followed was rich and smooth, sending tiny shivers right down to her toes. 'Keep it together girl. He is an assignment and nothing more.' She mentally reminded herself.

"Yeah, well sometimes life is…how did you put it? Oh yeah, deep." Joan was pretty sure that her heart was going to stop beating any minuet now. And no it was not because he was so devastatingly handsome or some other derivative of that. She was not that much of a hormonally challenged fan girl, but because all the blood in her body was now flooding her face and neck, no doubt giving her the oh so attractive appearance of a tomato.

He really did enjoy making smart ass comments at her expense a little to much for her liking.

"Joan right? So tell me, what do you do when your not chasing after people trying to save them from they're wicked ways?"

And just like that the proverbial ice shattered.

Conversation seemed to flow naturally after that. Joan was sure that was partly due to the fact that Eric had apparently decided that she was not some crazy stalker in need of heavy medication and a white padded cell to decorate. For that she would be eternally grateful because the longer they sat talking Joan realized that if she wasn't careful she just might start to like him.

"How did you get in here anyway?" He asked after a while, motioning to the bartender for another round of Cokes. He had generously offered to buy her a drink earlier as an 'I forgive your wacko behavior' gesture.

Joan looked down at the table sheepishly examining her empty glass, "I sort of snuck in with some other people."

"Really? You got past Lance? He's normally very observant. I might just be impressed with you after a stunt like that."

And of course she blushed again. This whole blushing at every comment out of his mouth was getting old. Maybe she should get that checked out, it just couldn't be healthy to bush this many times in one night. _Isn't that bad for your heart or something_?

Turning the tables on him she asked, "What about you? Your not 21, so how did you get a job performing in a bar anyway?"

He grinned wolfishly. "That's easy, I know the talent manager for the place and I convinced him to let me play a few nights a week as long as I don't drink or get into trouble"

There was something in his voice that hinted that there was more to the story than that, maybe it was the way he said trouble or the look in his eyes that had her thinking that 'getting in to trouble' was something that he was normally very good at. "Convinced him?" she probed.

Was it wrong that she felt a little spark of victory when a slight pink hue blossomed across his olive skin?

Shrugging in a very non-committal fashion he simply stated he could be very convincing when he wanted to be, and of that Joan had no doubt. In fact she was sure that his statement was 100% accurate.

He sat there looking every bit the rouge; one arm draped over the back of the booth, while the other idly fingering his now full glass of soda. One dark eye brow cocked in challenge, his shadowed eyes sparkled as if to say it was her serve.

"So you're not in the band or anything?" Joan mentally slapped her forehead. She could hear Grace's voice in her head now. 'Lame Girardi, very lame', it would say. That was her. Lame Joan or at least she was in the presence of God's cuteboy doppelganger.

"No, I barely know the guys I played with tonight. I prefer for it to be just me and the music. It's simpler that way. No strings or complications to weigh me down."

"I can see that I guess. The song was nothing short of incredible. I've never heard anything quite so…"

"Deep?" He suggested.

"Ha-ha, ok deep it is. Did you write it?"

He bobbed his head slightly while sipping his Coke. When he didn't elaborate they seemed to fall into a lull in the conversation. For the first time since they had started talking Joan noticed the music playing over the speakers, after a moment she found herself swaying softly to the beat. It wasn't a song she knew well but it was nice, melodic and something that called to her.

* * *

Eric took the opportunity to observe his new acquaintance. In this light she was nothing short of enchanting. When he'd first seen her he had dismissed her like he did every other female he encountered at school. He didn't like to think of himself as jaded when it came to girls but he'd have to admit that the few bad experiences he'd lived through had left him a little weary. Girls tended to like him for his looks or his music, but so few ever took the time to look below the surface and those that did hadn't been able to deal with what they found. His life was complicated and most girls his age just wouldn't understand what it meant to be him.

Despite first impressions, Eric had to admit that Joan was different. Sure she was slightly insane, but after an hour or so of talking to her he actually found her slightly manic tendencies endearing. He noticed her swaying to the rhythm of the music surrounding them and he took a second to listen to the song. It was too sentimental and top 40'ish for his tastes but seeing her there. Her long silky auburn hair cascading around her shoulder and the far away look in her doe eyes had his hands itching to reach out and touch her. Perhaps his first clue that he should be running in the opposite direction.

"Would you like to dance Joan?" He ventured after a few seconds of consideration. One thing people should know about Eric Kenneth Wyatt is that he never passes up an opportunity.

She appeared startled by his question, but quickly recovered reaching out to take his hand. Her hands fit nicely in his he decided leading her out onto the makeshift dance floor.

Eric couldn't help but smile feeling her sigh as he took her in his arms and began to move their bodies in time with the music. At first he kept a respectable distance between them but after a few minuets the urge to feel her closer got the better of him. After all he was still a teenage boy and she was a beautiful, if not mildly crazy female resting comfortably in his arms. Smelling like some kind of enticing mix between flowers and sweet candy that had his mind spinning in too many directions to count. There was only so much self control to be had.

Taking a chance he pulled her unresisting body closer, wrapping his arms around her waist until and pressing her as close as he dare. He allowed his fingers to play with the long strands of hair covering his fingers when she rested her head against his shoulder and began lightly running her fingers though the hair at the nap of his neck.

'I could get used to this', Eric thought before he let his mind wonder.

**Review Please!**


	6. The Man Behind the Songs

Hello all, I know it has been over a year but I promise I have been working on this fic. I would like to thank everyone who has taken the time to read, review and follow this story over the years. It is because of all of you that I keep going.

That having been said I am not happy with this chapter at all but it is important to set up Eric's character.

Warning: Mentions child abuse. If you do not want to read about this subject please avoid reading the last half of this chapter.

Please Review!

**Chapter 6 (The Man Behind the Songs)**

* * *

Joan woke the next morning with a spring in her step, feeling like she could take on the world. She bounced down the stairs and greeted her family with a bright smile and a kiss to the cheek for each. Her behavior no doubt leading her parental units to question her sanity and the necessity of demanding a drug test but Joan was oblivious to it all. Nothing could bring her down today.

While waiting for the bus to arrive Joan decided that perhaps conquering the world was a bit too lofty a goal for a Friday morning, instead she would just have to settle for conquering high school. Content with her goals for the day, Joan walked into school happily, only half listening to Grace chatter on about the latest political or economical crisis going on in the world today. Instead she was keeping a discreet eye out for a certain rebellious and musically gifted mop of dark brown hair. By the time second period rolled around Joan's sunny demeanor was starting to dim.

'Where is he?' she silently demanded, half tempted to stomp her foot like an enraged ten year old but as that wasn't very attractive she refrained.

At this point Grace was getting fed up with Joan's lack of attention. She had been a little wigged by her exuberant behavior this morning but had chalked it up to over compensation for the whole Adam/Iris debacle. As the morning progressed Joan seemed even more distracted and her chipper mood was darkening by the minute.

There was defiantly a chance of rain in the forecast.

"What's your problem Girardi? If you don't stop frowning I'm going to start questioning whether or not you're bi-polar or something."

Seeing Joan's confused stare, Grace heaved a sigh before trying again. "Are you still stressing over Rove, because if you are you best listen well because I'm only going to say this once. HE IS NOT WORTH IT!"

Startled back to reality, Joan turned to Grace waving off her assumption. "For your information I haven't thought about Adam all day. I'm just a little…distracted today." With that said she turned her eyes to continue scanning the crowded halls.

Grace watched her friend with skeptical eyes for a minute before the proverbial light bulb flashed over her head.

"Is this about the new guy?"

The candy apple red splotches that bloomed across Joan's cheeks confirmed her suspicions. Opening her mouth to interrogate her friend Grace was interrupted by the warning bell. With a promise that this conversation was not over she scurried off to her next class leaving Joan alone with her thoughts.

Joan had been looking for Eric all day but to no avail. Her mood continued to darken and thunder rolled in the distance when Eric didn't show up for chemistry. This confirmed her suspicions that he was MIA on his third day of school. Her mood changes had also provided Grace with ample ammunition to gill her over lunch about her 'obsession' with the new boy.

While Grace preformed her own rendition of the Spanish Inquisition, complete with a heavy dose of guilt and threats of bodily harm, Joan practiced the art of multitasking. She was thinking up a way to find out where he was and why he hadn't shown up after last night.

Eureka! She knew just what to do.

Claiming a headache, Joan ducked out of 5th period but instead of heading to the nurse' office, Joan went to the main office. She knew that her mother would still be out to lunch and that that would mean Dexter would be manning the front desk as it was his free period.

'Over achiever,' Joan mumbled under her breath.

Joan pulled her tank top down a little more to expose her none existent cleavage, fluffed up her hair and worked up her best flirtatious smile. Game on.

"Hey Dexter, how are you doing today?" She greeted casually, but she made sure to smile invitingly at the pimply faced red head behind the desk. Joan noted that there were a few adults mulling around but they seemed too be engrossed in their own tasks to notice her.

Dexter flushed at her attentions and pulled at his tie nervously. Joan knew that Dexter had a crush of her and although she wasn't the type to be cruel, she had never gone out of her way to acknowledge him either.

"So Dex," she attempted to purr. It probably came out sounding like a dying cat coughing up a hair ball but Dexter didn't seem to notice.

Leaning casually against the desk she continued, "I have a little problem I was hoping you could help me out with."

"What's that…Joan?" He croaked out after a few swallows.

Got ya! Joan mentally applauded her performance so far. Damn near Oscar worthy, if she did say so herself. "You see, that new guy…Eric Wyatt and I were partnered up for a project in English," a class Dexter did not share with her; so he wouldn't know she was making this stuff up as she went, "and we are supposed to meet at his place this afternoon to work on it but I kind of lost his address."

She was laying it on thick now but it seemed to be working; a fact that Joan was enormously grateful for. The boy was practically drooling over her little performance. Yay her! "So I was hoping that you could look it up for me…please?"

Dexter all but swallowed his tongue before looking up at her nervously. "Oh…well Joan. I really can't give out student information like that."

A trickle of sweat rolled down his face and Joan began to feel a bit bad for him, but she was on a mission from God and she needed that address to complete it. Or at least that's what she told herself.

"I know, Dex, and normally I would never ask you to bend the rules but…" one hair flip and a wink for good measure, "I would really appreciate your help. I really don't want to fail this project. I would consider it a personal favor."

With that Dexter gave her a mega watt smile. "Just this once, but you can't tell anyone I gave this to you."

Joan made a 'cross my heart' gesture, which earned her a cleavage leer before Dexter worked his magic on the computer and handed her the address.

Blowing him a kiss out the door, Joan had to contain the urge to jump for joy. Glancing down at the address, a frown replaced her smile. Park Street? That was on the other side of town, not too far from the club. After a moment of thought she decided that the location didn't matter and made planes to head over after school.

* * *

It took two buses and some heavy duty hiking to get to Park Street and all she found when she arrived was a line of rusted trailers that looked as though any good gust of wind might send them crumbling to the ground in a heap of twisted metal.

This was not exactly where Joan had pictured Eric living, although to me honest she hadn't given much thought to where Eric would live. Sucking it up, she smoothed down her jeans and marched down the row of rust buckets on wheels.

After a minuet or two she found number 211. Tattered yellow lace curtains hung from the trailer windows and she could see the remains of some sort of hanging plant dangling by the door. The over all stereotype was completed by a mistreated mid 50's Ford tuck parked off the left of the double wide trailer. The rear tires were missing leaving the end propped up by a few well placed cinder blocks.

A few tentative knocks and the front door swung open nearly knocking her over to reveal a beast of a man that looked like he would just assume shoot her than talk to her. Suddenly Joan was questioning if Dexter had given her the right address or if he had figured out her little misdirection and had decided to get her back.

Joan attempted a hello but fell short as the man looked her up and down like she was a piece of meat. It took everything she had not to turn tail and run back home at that look. Suddenly she was having a flash back to her first visit to Adam's home a few months ago, only this guy looked a hell of a lot scarier than Adam's father.

"Sorry, is there an Eric Wyatt that lives here?"

The beasty didn't respond, only crowded the door and licked his barbecue sauce covered lips and continued to leer at her. Just when she was beginning to curse herself for not taking karate or some other Ninja based self defense class she heard yelling from within before the man was pulled back and Eric appeared looking mad enough to do some major damage with the slightest provocation

"Get lost Mike!" Eric yelled and after a very tense moment were Joan wished more than anything that she had thought this plan out a little better before coming over, 'Mike' retreated back into his cave leaving them alone in awkward silence.

Eric watched Mike until he planted himself in front of the television before turned back to Joan, his eyes still ablaze but cooling rapidly. He wanted to kill Mike for harassing her but as he didn't want to end up in jail just yet he rained in his temper and took a good look at the girl in front of him.

After last night Eric hadn't been able to get his 'stalker' out of his mind. The sweet sent of her hair, the attractive blush that seemed to continuously highlight her cheeks, the way her mind ran off with it's self and took her strait to crazy town. Yep, he was a goner alright. Hook, line and sinker because he was dangerously close to becoming just as obsessed with one Ms. Joan Girardi as she seemed to be with him. A dangerous possibility for a guy like him, he knew.

It didn't help that he had been so distracted by their dance last night he had wondered home well past curfew and gotten a shiner and a split lip for his mistake. Not that he didn't give as well as he got these days. The old man didn't get on him as much as he used to now that he fought back.

Leaving the dark thoughts behind he gave Joan his full attention and judging by the rounding of her doe eyes he should have remembered to put some of his mom's coverup on his eye this morning.

"He didn't try anything did he?" He asked trying to distract her from asking any uncomfortable questions that were better left unanswered.

Tearing her eyes away from the painful looking black bruise staining Eric's left eye Joan looked down in embarrassment. In all her scheming to get here, it had never occurred to her to come up with a cover story as to why she came looking for him. Ops…

"No, just a little creepy is all. Who is he anyways?"

"He's my father." Was his dead pan response.

Double ops. "Oh well he's just lovely in that case." One of these days she would learn to think before she spoke, but thankfully a small smile broke over Eric's perfect if not discolored face.

"Don't sweat it Joan. He's an ass. So what brings you to my crappy abode, dear stalker?" And just like that Joan felt the urge to swoon.

So not fair!

"Oh well, that…you see I noticed that you weren't in school today and I just wanted to make sure you were OK, and did that sound as lame as I thought it did?" Mortification was most defiantly the theme of her life as of now.

"Yes it did but your cute so I can over look it. Come on, I'll walk you home." Slamming the screen door behind him he pulled her arm gently until she fell into step beside him.

"Oh you don't need to do that." Joan quickly assured fighting her swoon reflex yet again while simultaneously wishing the ground would just open up and swallow her now before she made an even bigger fool out of herself in front of him.

He stepped in front of her, stopping her mid step. "In case you haven't noticed Joan, this is not the kind of neighborhood you want to be wondering around in after dark. " The hand on her arm trailed down until his fingers laced with hers and gave them a light squeeze. The action was enough to send her little heart into the stratosphere.

"So as I said, I'll walk you home." He gave her hand a final squeeze before letting her go, hoping the gesture was enough to sooth any sting his words may have caused.

Just like that her dark mood of the past seven hours evaporated in a cloud of over stimulated hormones. With a bounce in her step Joan skipped to catch up with him.

"Where did you get my address from anyways?" He inquired after a few minutes of silence.

With a secretive smile Joan looked away. "I have my ways."

Eric watched her fidget with her bag and knew there was more to the story, but as he wasn't one for sharing himself, he respected her privacy and let the subject go.

They continued to walk in silence. Joan watched him from the corner of her eye until a gust of wind caused him to wince painfully, the action was enough to peak her curiosity once again.

"Eric?"

"Yeah?"

"I know it's none of my business, but…how did you get all of this?" She motioned to his face instead of voicing her question for fear her voice would betray her nerves.

She could practically hear his muscles tense beside her, his breath hitched but he remained silent. "Was it your..." she trailed off not knowing how to voice the shadowy suspicion manifesting in her mind.

"Was it my father?" He supplied to her surprise. "Yeah, this is his way of keeping me in line." The sarcasm in his voice was evident as he looked off into the distance, and suddenly Joan felt her stomach revolt at the thought that a father could do something like that to his own son. _Oh no_…the thought came to her with the force of a hurricane. Is this why God sent her to Eric, because of his father?

Eric noticed her stricken look and his chest tightened in response to her distress. Despite every instinct he possessed, Eric found himself laying his secrets out on the table. He had a suspicion that he would tell he just about anything if only he could wipe that look from her pretty face. "Look, my dad had an accident on the job a few years ago and ever since he's been spending a little too much time with a bottle. When he's had too much he get's upset and takes it out on the closest object. Sometimes that's me, but he doesn't do it as much now that I fight back alright. It's no big deal Joan."

Eric was good at spinning a tail, that much Joan already knew but she didn't believe that it was 'no big deal'. She remembered his song from last night, the way he sang the words as if he were declaring his pain to the world and the pieces started to fall into place for Joan. Only she didn't know what to do now.

"What about your mom?" She dared to ask. How couldn't a mother let this happen to her son, she needed to know even if she was afraid of the answer.

He shrugged and kicked at a rock in their path before answering. "She works two jobs to support us, dads disability isn't enough. I don't let her see."

"Eric, my father is the Chief of Police, I'm sure he could do something…" She trailed off. Her heart was firmly lodged in her throat, and her hands were shaking as she waited for his reaction.

Her words seemed to register with him after a second, before she could react he rounded on her, invading her personal space with menace. "Wait! Hold up. You never mentioned anything about your father being the Chief of police!"

He was inches from her face now, his hot breath scorching her cheeks, chocolate eyes blazing and she wanted nothing more than to take every word that spilled from her mouth back if only it would take away the pain in his eyes.

"Eric, please." She whispered imploringly, a trace of fear creeping into her voice.

"No, you listen to me. I don't need saving, not by you, not by anyone!" He spat, his mind was in a panic as all of the possible consequences to telling this girl his secrets played though his mind, only as he looked down at her and watched her beautiful eyes widen in fear his heart slammed painfully against his rib cage.

Joan was afraid. She was afraid of _him_. Taking a mental step back he took a deep breath to calm his temper.

Eric had promised himself long ago that no matter what he would never end up like his father, never.

"Hey, I'm sorry for getting in your face," he soothed softly taking a tentative step toward her. When she didn't retreat he reached out to catch her trembling fingers "but I need for you to promise me that you won't tell your father about any of this Joan. It may not seem like much to you but it's all that I've got. Please…"

Joan looked up into familiar honey coated eyes and felt as though her world was falling away around her. She could see the fear lurking behind his eyes as he implored her to keep this secret. Logically she knew what she should do, what every adult in her life had drilled into her head from birth. When someone needs help, you help them; but what if getting them that help means betraying their trust and possibly destroying everything they know?

For the first time in her life Joan wished God, in all of his infinite wisdom would appear and tell her which road to take.

"Please." He begged softly.

Swallowing down her conscious Joan turned her eyes to meet his pleading gaze. "I promise not to tell my father." She whispered.

They stayed like that for an undetermined period of time, standing toe to toe, just watching each other, breathing the same air in and out. Eric was the first to break the moment, taking a deep breath all his own he pulled away. Rather than lose the connection completely he kept her hand locked securely in his own grip, tracing his thump across her index finger in slow circles. The feel of her soft skin against his calloused fingers grounded him in a way that he had never thought possible before now; it left him feeling something resembling hope. A feeling he hadn't experienced in a long time.

"Well now that my secret is out, maybe we should get you home before it gets much later." He joked to lighten the mood and tugged her along by their joined hands.

On the inside Joan felt like a steel vise had just been secured around her middle and she was suffocating under the pressure but she managed a half smile for his sake. "Yeah, maybe we should."

The rest of their walk was spent in a tense but companionable silence, each too lost in their own thoughts to speak.

"So are we getting close to your house or do we need to stop for directions?"

Startled, Joan stopped and looked around only to realize that she had walked them a block past her house. "Oh, I'm so sorry. That is my hours back that way."

Eric only grinned and pulled her back to the house she indicated. Once they reached the porch Eric released her hand a little reluctantly. "Are you going to be ok?" Joan whispered when he didn't say anything.

"Yeah, the old man will be passed out by the time I get home. No worries." Joan wished she could be as comforted by his words as he seemed to be.

"So I guess I'll see you Monday." He said scratching at the back of his head awkwardly. When she didn't respond he turned away with a wave and started to head back the way they came.

"Eric!" She called after him with a sense of deja vu. Maybe it was her own over active imagination playing ticks on her but she thought she saw relief color his dark eyes when he turned to her.

"You know the Skyline Bookstore in town?" He nodded with his hands stuffed in his jean pockets, he made the perfect picture of indifference. So cool and clam around on the outside but Joan was just starting to realize how much of that was an act to cover up all of his frayed edges. "I'm working there this weekend and I thought that if maybe you wanted to stop by and hang out while I'm working, say 2pm tomorrow, that would be cool."

He watched her for a second with a slow smile turning up the corner of his lips. The knot in her stomach loosened somewhat.

"I'll think about it."

With a wink he disappeared into the shadows.

**Until next time…**


	7. Sweetest of Days

I am pretty impressed with my self for managing to get this out in less than three years, so I hope everyone enjoys. A special thanks to **anneryn7**, and **BaDWolF89** for your reviews. Also thank you to the Guest for your review as well and **thephoenixsong** for following my fic. Your support is greatly appreciated.

As always I have no beta so please forgive any and all mistakes. Now on with the show...

Chapter 7 (Sweetest of Days)

* * *

Joan watched Eric walk away until the shadows swallowed him up, only then did she head inside. It was almost surreal coming home after the last few hours, so much had changed.

Closing the door behind her Joan looked up to find her father standing propped against the living room door waiting for her. Busted!

Her mind quickly sorted through all of the lies she had told that day so that she wouldn't trip up during her interrogation. _Grace, she was with Grace if asked_, she kept repeating to her self.

"Who was that?" Her father asked with out delay, his raised brow a classic dad intimidation technique that Joan was well acquainted with.

Damn! That was not the question she had been expecting. He must have seen them talking on the front stoop, she realized. Glancing at the clock behind him she was relived to see that it was only 7:30. She had spent longer with Eric than she realized but it was still way before her curfew.

Swallowing back the lump in her throat, Joan did her best to seem unaffected and annoyed. One of which was not hard to fake. "No one dad, just a friend from school."

"A friend? Have we ever met this friend from school?"

There was no faking her annoyance this time. Joan wasn't a fool, her father had been watching them and once he realized that she was with a boy he decided to freak out on her.

"No you haven't as this is his first week. Look he was just walking me home from Grace's house, where we were studying for Chem." It was always best to give more information than asked for but not too many specifics with her father. A lesson she had learned long ago.

He nodded his head but didn't seem entirely convinced. He wanted more and Joan almost wanted to give him more. She had promised Eric she would keep his secrets to herself but she knew her father could help. Only she couldn't bare the thought of seeing that haunted look darkening his eyes again. She had promised, and she would keep her promise.

Suddenly feeling unbelievably tiered Joan moved toward the stairs but his next words stopped her mid step.

"And what about the black eye?"

A hundred excuses for how Eric could have gotten the black eye came to mind but they were stuck on her tongue like lead weights.

"He-"

"Joan, is that you honey?" Saved by mom!

"Yeah, I just got home and now Dad is giving me the firth degree." She offered with as much sweetness as she could muster.

"Why are you giving our daughter the firth degree Will?" Helen looked between her daughter and husband waiting for an explanation.

"I wasn't giving her the firth degree, I was just asking about the young man that dropped her off just now."

"And as I told Dad he is a friend from school. We were studying and he offered to walk me home. End of story, alright." Joan wanted to throw her hands up in frustration. All she wanted to do was sleep.

Helen could see that Joan was getting upset and knowing her husbands protective instincts she could imagine his line of questioning. Time to play peace maker. "Well we would like to meet him sometime Joan." Offering her daughter a smile, Helen called them in for dinner effectively ending the inquisition.

Joan returned her Mothers smile while her father sulked along behind them into the kitchen. At least one thing went her way.

* * *

"I expect this place to still be standing tomorrow!" Sam called out as the shop door slammed behind him. His wife had called with some non-emergency to do with his mother and he reluctantly left Joan to hold down the store on her own. Joan was never so grateful to see him go as now.

She had spent the better part of the last two hours of work watching the door like an over eager hawk. Every time a mop of dark hair passed by the windows her heart rate doubled in anticipation, only to plummet again when she realized it wasn't him.

He was late.

Eric had agreed to meet her at 2:00 and it was now 2:40. There were too many possibilities for his absence for Joan's liking and none of them made her feel any better. One more glance at the clock showed another 5 minuets had gone by and she still had stocking to get done. She grabbed the cart only to hear the chime of the door bells.

Spinning around faster then was safe Joan knocked over the cart of new books but thankfully managed to stay up right. Standing at the counter in his standard uniform of a button down over a t-shirt and jeans was a grinning Eric.

"Are you always this uncoordinated Joan or am I just lucky?" It was a cheesy jock and they both knew it, but it made her smile and that was good enough for Eric.

"You're late."

"I'm late." He agreed with a shrug. No explanation was offered as he helped her right the cart and pick up the mess of books scattered around their feet.

Joan wanted to be annoyed with him and she was, but most of all she was just happy he was here and didn't seam to be in any worse shape then last night. Peaking up at him she noticed that he had used makeup to cover the black eye and his lip looked noticeably less swollen, he would heal fast.

Eric caught her watching him several times, he had remembered to sneak some of his mothers make up that morning in hopes of easing Joan's mind a bit. For the second night in a row he had been unable to get her out of his mind only this time it was her fear he was recalled instead of soft sighs as they danced. He was determined that if she was willing to give him another chance he was going to make the most of what ever time he had with the crazy/ amazing girl.

"Are you here alone?" He asked looking around for any sign of coworkers. Joan shook her head and launched into a story about her boss and his overly dramatic family.

They talked about anything and everything over the next few hours. Eric told her about is music, how he learned to play the guitar when he was seven years old and had been able to play just about any instrument he tired since, piano, bass, and drums included. Joan listened as he painted his dream of someday being able to share his music with the world, not as a performer –which surprised her- but as a song writer or producer. Joan intern told him about her father's promotion, and her brother's accident. About befriending Grace, and even about her relationship with Adam. She excluded the parts about meeting God of course.

Eric was amazingly easy to talk to for someone who was so aloof when she first met him, he listened and was even playful she discovered when they somehow ended up chasing each other around the bookshelves.

"You can run but you can't hide…" Eric sang from somewhere behind her but she didn't look back to see where he was, she was laughing too hard to care anyways.

Joan turned the corner but was caught by an arm around her waist, screaming out in surprise, deft fingers found there way under the hem of her shirt and begun to tickle her mercilessly. She laughed/hiccuped between breaths trying to wiggle out of his grasp but he was too fast for her to escape.

"Eric…stop!" Her laughter took away from the demand and in response Eric only increased his assault, laughing right along with her.

"Say please." He whispered so close to her ear that the feel of his hot breath against her skin was enough to shock her back to the present. Somehow during his tickle assault she had managed to turn around in his arms. They were face to face, lips only inches apart, her back was pressed against a hard wall of shelving and her front against an equally hard chest breathing every bit as hard as she was.

The air was suddenly too thin between them. The laughter of moments ago was replaced by a thick tension lurking just below the surface. With out her consent Joan's eyes strayed to Eric's slightly parted lips and then back to see his eyes darken to near black as he watched her.

A heart beat later they bridged the distance between them, lips met and meshed in a slow dance. The hand that had been poised around her ribs shifted around her back, pulling her in until no space remained between their two bodies, while the other sipped into her hair to cradle her head so that he could deepen the kiss.

Joan could only moan at the contact, her own hands clutched at his shoulders in an attempt to bring him closer still. When breathing became a necessity they pulled apart reluctantly, both beyond amazed by the depths of emotions swirling just below the surface.

"I was late getting off work." He breathed raggedly against her forehead. When Joan looked up at him in confusion he elaborated. "I was late getting off work at the grocery store across town, where I work the early shift on the weekends. That is why I was late today, not because I forgot about meeting you."

Eric didn't know why he was telling her this now, but he needed her to know that he wasn't toying with her. Whatever this was, meant something to him and if the smile blossoming across her flushed cheeks was any indication, he knew it meant something to her as well.

"OK, so why don't we plan on 3:00 next weekend?" Joan suggested with a smirk of her own.

"Sounds good to me."

There wasn't much talking after that.

**Please Review!**


End file.
